


15D15P: TID - Library

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: TID [8]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Library Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Infernal Devices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TID - Library

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/64093.html) on 23 May 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> **  
>  15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #005  
>  **  
> 
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _008\. Library_  
>   
> 

Tessa gasped, arching against him –

“Shhh,” Will admonished, lips trailing down her throat. “Don’t want anyone to wander in…”

Tessa made a soft noise in the back of her throat and grasped at Will’s hips, pulling him closer, deeper, measuring the flex of his lean muscles as he moved inside her again, torturously slow.

Will’s fingers grazed the side of her thigh, just beneath where the rustle of her petticoats rucked up around them. “Patience, my Tess.”

“Will, I – ”

He lifted her off her feet, moving hard and fast as he bit her shoulder. “Have I ever left you wanting?”

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
